I am who I am
by BadFriendsTrio
Summary: Feliks goes to World Academy Boarding School, and he gets teased for acting different then the other guys. What happens when he's forced to stand up for himself when his best friend leaves?


**I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p><strong>I am who I am<strong>

"How can you dress like that?"

"How can you talk like that?"

"You're not a guy; you're just a stupid cross dresser."

The insults came, hitting Feliks like missiles, cutting into him like a knife. No one would help them, who would anyways? No one would save him, or any of the others, from these people. These people who were barely human, as who could do such a thing to others?

"Hey, leave him alone!" A feminine voice yelled, making Feliks' heart sink. He looked on in horror as his best friend Elizaveta ran out in front of him, blocking his body with hers before the pipe struck his body. "Lizzy!" Feliks yelled, struggling to get up and get to his friend. He made it over to her, not even noticing that the bullies had run away. He struggled, but soon managed to lift her, taking her to their shared room.

Lizzy… How could they hurt her? She was an innocent girl! Ivan saw her run out in front of him before he brought down the pipe, but he didn't stop! Lizzy, the girl who helped with all his wounds and bruises obtained from Ivan and his gang. Lizzy, the only one who could help him stay happy in a school where he was ignored. Lizzy, his best friend in the whole world, had been injured protecting him. It wasn't fair that she was hurt for him!

Elizaveta stirred, making Feliks perk up. "Lizzy, like wake up! Please Lizzy!" Feliks said, fearing that she wouldn't hear him and go back to sleep. She turned to face him and opened her eyes. "Well, hello." She said, trying to sound happy. She held her head, moaning in pain. "What happened?" She asked, trying to sit up. "Like, don't Lizzy. You don't want to like, totally mess up your bandages." Feliks said, softly pushing her back down. Lizzy lied down and gasped as the memories came back to her.

"I remember what happened now." She said softly, ignoring his before protest and sitting up now. "Why do you let Ivan do that to you Feliks?" She asked, laying a hand on her friends shoulder. "Like, what choice do I have? It's like, he beats me up or he totally tries to kill me!" Feliks said sadly. "Stand up to him!" Elizaveta said bravely, not liking seeing her best friend in this much pain. "Like, how do I do that Lizzy?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Just tell him that nothing can hurt you, no matter how much he tries!" Elizaveta said.

Elizaveta was suddenly cut off of ranting when her cell phone rang. She answered it and said a few words before suddenly screaming. "No! How could you do this?" She yelled, making Feliks curious. "Like, what's happening?" He asked her curiously. Elizaveta hung up the phone, throwing it across the room. "My parents are making me leave the Academy!" She said loudly, tears rolling down her face. "No! Like how could they do that?" Feliks yelled loudly, hugging his best friend. "I don't know Feliks, but they said I have to leave today, as soon as I pack. They want me to be closer to Roderich." She said, making Feliks hug her even more. Feliks sadly helped her pack, and before long they had to say their goodbyes. "Feliks, don't be afraid to stand up for yourself. I know you can do it!" She said, hugging him tightly. Feliks nodded. "I'll like, try as hard as I can Lizzy." He said, before letting her go and get in the car with her parents. Feliks watched her go sadly before going back into World Academy Boarding School.

The next day, Feliks was walking in the hallway when Ivan and his gang of bullies came up to him. "No girl to rescue you now. Might as well give us your homework before we beat you, da?" Ivan asked, his Russian accent making it kind of hard to understand him. "Like, no!" He said, trying to shove Ivan but failing. Ivan's followers quickly fled, knowing that he would be mad now.

Ivan grinned, making his childlike face light up in pleasure. "You want to get hurt, da? Why didn't you just say so?" He said, taking out his pipe that he carried everywhere. Feliks stumbled back, not wanting to be hit by it. He was soon in the corner with nowhere to run. "You will learn your lesson, da?" He said, before hitting him with an incredible strength. Feliks fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

Ivan continued beating him up, not breaking anything but being sure to leave painful bruises. He stopped after about five more swings, figuring that Feliks was in enough pain for now. He chuckled and walked away, leaving Feliks to get to his room. He slowly stood, walking to his room.

Feliks would get him back for this. He would! Just as soon as he was a little better, he would go and show Ivan whose boss! Feliks changed into his pink pajamas, took a pain killer, and went into a deep sleep.

Ivan hadn't bothered Feliks in a few days, which surprised him. Feliks was walking in the Cafeteria when Ivan walked up to him, standing in his way. "Give me your lunch, da?" He asked, making sure Feliks knew that no wasn't an answer. "Like, no! I won't let you totally pick on me anymore! I am who I am, so like, leave me alone!" Feliks yelled, drawing attention to himself and Ivan. Ivan smiled at him in that childlike way and he walked away, leaving Feliks to go sit down at some random table.

He was in such a rage, that he didn't notice that there were already three guys there. "Hello." One of them said in a soft, intimidated voice. Feliks looked at them and saw that they were the other kids Ivan bullied. "Like, hi. I'm Feliks." He said, sticking out his hand. The guy who had spoken before stuck out his hand as well. "I'm Toris and these are Raivis and Eduard." He said, shaking his hand. "Like, lets' go hang out!" Feliks said to Toris, who nodded shyly. He took Toris' arm and dragged him off to his room to hang out.

Everything was alright now at World Academy Boarding School. Feliks was best friends with Toris and friends with Eduard and Raivis too. Although Ivan was still bullying them, he wouldn't physically hurt them anymore. School was still crazy, because, well, it's school. But for this moment, everything was peace-."

"Feliks, Toris is getting bullied by Ivan again!" Raivis blurted out. Feliks grinned and ran off to go save his friend. So, although school isn't peaceful, it's as peaceful as it's going to get in a day at the World Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey guys and girls, this is Tonio with my first (published) story. It's an assignment I had to do for English class, so I figured 'why the heck not just do it on the Hetalia characters and post it on here?' Gilbert and Francis should be posting their stories soon, so watch out!<br>~Tonio**


End file.
